Más que decir
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Por que no solo eran Will, Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin y Taranee, habia más muchos más que también tienen algo que decir. Viñeta 10 personaje. Carl es una nueva oportunidad para ustedes, para empezar de cero y ser felices, juntos.
1. Celos

** Celos**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de misión insana

**Nota: ** Basado en las primeras 6 sagas del comic.

**Personaje**: Joel Wright

**Tema :** Confusión

**Tema #**: 9

**Palabras:** 207

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Joel Wright no era un genio, nunca lo había sido y estaba seguro que nunca lo sería, era un simple estudiante y músico de cobalt blue que en ese preciso instante, mientras Irma se alejaba de él se sentía completamente confundido, ¿Ella realmente iba a votar por Martín? No era que a él aquellas hermanas le importaran por que no era así, lo que le importaba eran aquellas horas gratis en el estudio de grabación lo que lo tentaba terriblemente.

Por supuesto Joel sintió su confusión crecer al darse cuenta de la manera en que Irma parecía comprometida con la campaña de Martín -hasta el punto de dejar encerradas a sus competidoras en el armario de las escobas - ¿era que acaso para Irma Martín era algo más?, posiblemente jamás reconocería lo que sentía por que, ¿Quien en su sano juicio reconocería tener celos de Tubbs?, es decir...era Martín Tubbs el eterno tonto de la escuela

Pero cuando Irma lo abrazo como lo había hecho, supo que había valido la pena votar por Tubbs y rechazar aquellas horas de grabación, acababa de descubrir que por Irma Lair era capaz de mucho más, que solo votar por un tonto o cargar las maletas de Karmilla por un autógrafo.

**Notas de la autora**

pues aqui un poco de Joel, este personaje simplemente me encanta


	2. Tarde o temprano

** Tarde o Temprano**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de misión insana

**Nota: ** Basado en las primeras 6 sagas del comic.

**Personaje**: Luke Pradd

**Tema :** Esperanza

**Tema #**: 05

**Palabras:** 141

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Luke no perdía la esperanza de que Taranee se fijara en él, por supuesto que Luke sabía que Tarenee tenía novio, no lo conocía pero había escuchado de él, como sabía también que Taranee era especial, pero Luke Pradd no perdía la esperanza que algún día Taranee Cook se fijara en él, a pesar de que siempre parecía estar ocupada, o demasiado ocupada aprendiendo una nueva coreografía, Luke sabia que si era paciente, tarde o temprano Taranee lo notaría.

Pero por el momento se conformaba con la oportunidad que se le presentaba, no conocía a Martín Tubbs, pero le estaba agradecido por eso.

-"¿Quieres ser mi pareja Taranee Cook?"- pregunto aun cuando no quería ser solo una pareja de baile

-"Me encantaría Luke Pradd"- respondió ella, y su esperanza se renovó, tarde o temprano ella lo notaria estaba seguro que si.

** Notas de la autora**

Me encanta Luke, aun que me choca que Tara cambiara a Nigel.


	3. Soledad

**No voy a olvidarte**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de misión insana

**Nota: ** Basado en las primeras 6 sagas del comic.

**Personaje**: Orube /Rebecca Rudolph

**Tema :** Soledad

**Tema #**: 10

**Palabras:** 182

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Orube era una guerrera, una chica que había sido entrenada desde la infancia, descendiente de una larga familia de guerreros de basilade, pero... sobre la guerra, y el apoyo de las guardianas era una mujer, aun que ahora lo único que quería era olvidarlo.

Quería volver a ser aquel ser que no necesitaba de nadie, que no sentía, que no lloraba, que no amaba, pero ahí estaba tumbada mirado las aguas, siempre tranquilas de aquella fortaleza, estaba sola como desde el día que el había partido y dolía, por que aquellas aguas, reflejaban sus recuerdos... las tardes pasadas con Cedric, las conversaciones y era ahí en aquel momento cuando la soledad caía sobre ella, absorbiéndola, riéndose con en el silencio de sus sentimientos, y lo único que ella podía hacer era clavar la mirada en las aguas y observar todo lo que había perdido, todo aquello que jamás iba a recuperar y esperar a que el dolor disminuyera, por que estaba segura que jamás terminaría que nunca dejaría de doler que el siempre estaría en sus pensamientos, que nunca jamás podría olvidarlo.


	4. Oportunidad

**Oportunidad**

**Por:** Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de misión insana

**Nota:** Basado en las primeras 6 sagas del comic.

**Personaje:** Peter Cook

**Tema **: Timidez

**Tema #:** 7

**Palabras**: 270

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Peter Cook jamás ha sido un chico tímido, por el contrario es desenvuelto, jovial y posee un carisma impresionante – descubierto desde que estaba en Sésamo- por lo mismo se puede decir que siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

O al menos eso creía él. Por que en el horizonte de su vida había aparecido Cornelia Hale, una hermosa rubia con unos ojos azules alucinantes; que era además amiga de su hermana. No supo como ni por que. Simplemente de un día para otro se encontró observando a la rubia mas de la cuenta.

Al principio la había tomado como una chiquilla estirada – muy Popoff para su gusto- con sus aires de diva, mas preocupada por el que dirán que por otra cosa. Pero Cornelia había terminado sorprendiéndolo por que no era así.

Y justamente por eso el se encontraba atraído por ella, por que no era igual que ninguna otra. Y ahí estaba él, quien jamás había sido tímido, encontrándose con la timidez por primera vez en su vida. Timidez que le impedía invitar a salir a la rubia como deseaba.

Al menos no después de aquella primera vez en que ella no había aparecido alegando estar enferma – aun que Peter había comprobado que ella no le había marcado de su casa –

Así que ahí estaba, recostado en su cama preguntándose la mejor manera para invitar a salir a Cornelia sin tener que vocalizar, por que estaba seguro que si abría la boca solo haría el ridículo, lo que no imaginaba en ese momento era que al día siguiente su oportunidad llegaría en la mas curiosa de las formas. Una copiadora.

Notas de la autora

Pues por que a mi este numero me encanto, y la pareja me mata.


	5. Peso

**Peso**

**Por:** Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de misión insana

**Nota:** Basado en las primeras 6 sagas del comic.

**Personaje:** Matt

**Tema :** Alegría

**Tema #:** 03

**Palabras:** 118

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Cuando eres miembro de una pequeña banda local, no puedes evitar el soñar con ser algún día el guitarrista de una banda famosa. Por eso cuando tu oportunidad se presenta antes de lo que imaginabas - mucho antes - no dudas en aceptar en una explosión de alegría.

Después recuerdas a Will y la alegría disminuye un poco, no la quieres dejar - y lo sabes- pero también sabes que necesitas pensarlo un poco, tomar un respiro y no es que lo la quieras es que sientes que el peso del "corazón" que Will custodia es demasiado pesado para ti.

Y lo mejor es que tengan un respiro antes de que el peso termine con tu frágil cuerpo

.


	6. Se Veía Venir

**Se Veía Venir**

****

Por: Jenny Anderson****

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de misión insana****

Nota: Basado en las primeras 6 sagas del comic.****

Personaje: Nigel****

Tema : Tristeza****

Tema #: 02****

Palabras: 219

****

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

****

Hace semanas que no la ves, y no es que te sorprenda realmente, ella ha estado muy ocupada entre la escuela y sus clases de baile en ese nuevo instituto. Y tú lo entiendes, sabes que a Taranee le apasiona el baile, pero el que lo entiendas no quiere decir que no te duela, por que te duele.

Te duele ser dejado en él ultimo lugar de sus prioridades, cuando en tu lista ella ocupa el primero, aun que ahora ya no sabes si aun eres su novio o ya ella es tu exnovia. No lo sabes por que ella no ha tenido tiempo ni para aclararte eso.

Y estas decidido a enfrenarla en ese momento, por que la observas ahí con sus amigas en el rincón de siempre, y caminas decidido, con la tristeza en el corazón por que estas seguro de que no saldrás entero de esa conversación, pero alguien se te adelanta.

Luke Pradd, y aprietas los puños y lo miras con ira, pero es inútil y lo sabes por que nuevamente tu solo observas con tristeza su espalda mientras se aleja, de todas maneras tu ya lo veías venir, ella y tu no son de mundos iguales. Y tu desde un principio lo sabias, lo que tenias con ella era demasiado bueno para ser duradero.

**Notas de la autora**

Que sepan que adoro a este niño y cada que Tara lo hace sufrir la detesto****

.


	7. No lo puedes creer

**No lo puedes creer  
**

**Por:** Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de misión insana

**Nota:** Basado en las primeras 6 sagas del comic.

**Personaje:** Joel

**Tema : **Felicidad

**Tema #:** 01

**Palabras:** 1,787

**Nota:** Para mi hermana que adora a este personaje y como en el fandom casi no hay fics de Joel se tiene que conformar con lo que yo escribo, gracias por la idea Quiquis Tru

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

-"Espero que ella no se haya olvidado de mi lista de Cd's especiales"- Tu voz es como siempre jovial y despreocupada puede que incluso un poco apremiante ya que realmente estas intrigado ante la clase de cd's que tendrás que comprar para poder ser llamado realmente un fan de Karmilla.

-"Sácala de la bolsa de arriba de mi mochila"- te dice Irma sin realmente ponerte atención ya que parece estar realmente interesada en lo que sea que le esta contando a Hay-lin y tu vas a decir algo sobre eso pero entonces encuentras el papel y las letras que ella a escrito y enmudeces.

Realmente enmudeces por que no puedes creer que ella haya escrito esas palabras para ti, y el Shock es demasiado para ti, tanto que no atinas ni a despedirte cuando ella menciona algo sobre su padre y que estudies bien ese papel. Y tú estas ahí como clavado en los jardines de la escuela aun observando el papel como si esperaras que las letras comiencen a cambiar y te des cuenta que todo ha sido un efecto óptico. Pero no.

Las letras siguen tal y como estaban, con ese, me enloqueces completamente legible, no sabes que hacer, por que vamos por supuesto que te gusta Irma.. Pero no esperabas que ella fuera tan directa u ahora tu no sabes ni siquiera que debes hacer. Estas echo un maldito lío y Peter Cook no es de gran ayuda precisamente. Por si en efecto estas aterrado, estas aterrado ante la posibilidad de perderla como amiga, estas aterrado ante la posibilidad de arruinarlo todo y perderla.

Y entonces se te ocurre un plan, osado y singular tal como eres tú, por lo que llegas a tu casa y sin pensártelo mucho, por que si lo haces seguramente acabaras echándote para atrás, le llamas a su casa, contienes la respiración durante el tiempo que tardas en escuchar aquel "bueno" del otro lado de la línea y dejas escapar el aire por que no te ha contestado ella y aun tienes un poco de tiempo para armar las frases que le dirás. Su padre te dice que en un momento y tú esperas con mas nerviosismo del que jamás has sentido en tu vida, por que Irma no es la primera chica que te gusta. No.

Pero si es la primera que te importa.

-"Aquí Irma, quien quiere hablar conmigo?"- escuchas que te pregunta y la boca se te seca y la lengua se te pega al paladar

-"Emh..."- empiezas esperando que la voz se escuche firme y que tu tono no demuestre los nervios que se han instalado en tu garganta sin que deseen irse –"Soy Joel te molesto"- dices esforzándote talvez mas de la cuenta

Y por supuesto ella lo nota, te hace un comentario sobre el que te escuchas extraño y tu te preguntas como ella puede estar tan tranquila luego de aquella nota que te dio, pero por supuesto es Irma y a veces con Irma la lógica no funcionaba de la manera en que funcionaba en todos los mortales, así que decides pasar por alto su observación y preguntarle lo que has pensado en preguntarle desde que estabas en la playa con Peter

-"Escucha..."- comienzas de nuevo rogando a dios que esta vez tu voz suene más normal –"mañana tendré una cena en mi casa..."- hasta el momento tu vos parece estar bien y los nervios a pesar de que aun te ahogan no te impiden preguntar-"te gustaría venir?"-

Y esperas durante solo un segundo su respuesta, por que bueno si tu fueras Matt seguramente le compondrías una canción y se la cantarías pero... lo tuyo no es el canto y tu solo tienes un talento natural aparte de tocar la guitarra.

-"Quieres decir que tu cocinaras?"- te pregunta

Y tu no puedes reprimir la sonrisa que su tono ha pintado en tu rostro

-"Bueno, haré mi mejor intento si"- le dices por que es verdad, por que cocinaras para ella y esperas que en algún momento de aquella cena puedas decirle lo que sientes y por fin ella acepta y tu sientes como los nervios te pasan de la garganta al estomago, te estas jugando su amistad en una cena y lo sabes.

Tal y como lo prometiste te esmeras en hacer aquella cena, te esmeras tanto como aquel día en que tocaron frente a Karmilla e incluso de la misma manera en que accediste a cargar las maletas de la chica solo por un autógrafo en el nuevo Cd, que por supuesto piensas regalarle a Irma, por que Irma es tu amiga especial y por eso todo eso te esta rebasando, tienes miedo de arruinarlo todo pero también quieres estar con ella.

Y todo iba bien, aun cuando tu te sentías nervioso con ella delante de ti, mirándote con esos expresivos ojos azules y es que estabas nervioso y mientras ambos comían y hablaban de banalidades todo esta bien, pero pronto, mas pronto de lo que esperabas Irma declara que esta llena y no solo eso si no que reconoce que tienes facultades para la cocina y antes de sonrojarte como un chiquillo ante sus palabras te levantas para ir por el postre, que también has hecho pensando en ella y ella te detiene poniendo una mano sobre tu brazo y a pensar de la ropa sientes que su tacto te quema. Y tomas asiento de nuevo mirando a todos lados menos a su cara y jugueteas con la cuchara por que no sabes ni que decir ni como decirlo, la situación es mucho más violenta de lo que llegaste a imaginar.

Y ella habla y te pregunta que tienes y tu empiezas a cantinflear sin poderlo evitar, y en algún punto cuando ella parece realmente molesta por que no le digas nada comienzas a tartamudear y te sonrojas sin poderlo evitar y ella también lo hace y tu observas algo parecido a la comprensión atravesar sus ojos azules, y entonces entiendes que algo no encaja en todo eso, y cuando estas a punto de decirle que te gusta. Que de verdad te gusta, se levanta, se disculpa, te da las gracias y se despide, todo en la misma frase y la observas marchar quedando mas desconcertado que nunca.

-"Mierda"- exclamas molesto, por que estas seguro de que lo que sea que paso ahí es tu culpa

Y tardas algunas horas mientras lavas los platos y recoges la mesa, en darte cuenta de que 2 +2 son 4 y no 5 y que ahí esta pasando algo y por un momento el pensamiento de que la nota que encontraste no era para ti té golpe con la fuerza de una bola demoledora, no solo por que has hecho el ridículo frente a ella si no por que, es posible que exista otro que quiera quitarte a TU Irma, y por supuesto eso no lo vas a permitir aun que no tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que harás, es Peter quien como siempre te ayuda a esclarecer tus pensamientos por teléfono, por que Matt se va a ir y Will seguramente ira a despedirlo y por supuesto que Irma y las demás estarán ahí con ella.

Por supuesto que no solo estas en el aeropuerto para ver a Irma, también lo estas para despedirte de Matt y de paso ver la expresión de Irma cuando Karmilla le entregue el Cd y no puedes evitar embozar una sonrisa cuando imaginas la sonrisa de felicidad de la castaña, así que ahí estas. Observas al grupo que conforman, por supuesto primero notas a Cornelia y es que con esa cabellera rubia es difícil no hacerlo y te parece ver a Irma junto a ella.

-"Irma"- llamas

Pero un segundo después del grito a salido de tu garganta te das cuanta de que Irma no se encuentra con ella o al menos eso te dice tu vista y Cornelia, pero no le crees ni a tu vista ni a Cornelia por que estas seguro de que la sientes, y eso es ya bastante preocupante. Y entonces casi como invocada aparece y no puedes evitar sonreír cuando su figura es dejada al descubierto por una enorme valija azul, y te acercas casi con cautela por que de alguna manera estas seguro de que la nota no era para ti y que ahora has enredado todo con la cena. Pero no quieres presionarla, no cuando sientes su nerviosismo así que simplemente le das la bolsa que contiene las galletas que has horneado especialmente para ella y te retiras, o al menos eso le haces creer.

Por que no puedes irte sin despedirte de Matt, por que no puedes dejar de observar la expresión que ella pondrá cuando Karmilla le entregue el Cd y eres testigo de todo desde un rincón, por que eres mucho mejor que ella para perderte entre tanta gente, y la observas, su expresión de asombro la hace verse adorable y continuas observándola y de pronto la observas buscar algo en su mochila, al parecer tiene algo que quiere entregarle a Karmilla, un papel cae de sus manos al tiempo que su expresión no solo demuestra asombro si no también pánico y la observas huir de ahí a paso veloz.

Te acercas al lugar donde ella estaba antes con pasos decididos y levantas la pequeña hoja y entonces todo tiene sentido para ti y no puedes evitar lanzar una carcajada ante las jugarretas del destino, así que más dueño de ti mismo de lo que has sido en esas horas sales a buscarla, no tiene caso que te hagas el tonto, luego de la cena en tu casa ella ya sabe lo que sientes, así que empiezas a hablar con ella como si nada pasara y de pronto mientras confiesas que eres el causante del regalo de Karmilla, cuando te abraza y observas su rostro resplandeciente de alegría eres conciente de que quieres estar con ella, que quieres sentirte lleno de felicidad como te sientes ahora estrujado entre sus brazos.

Y la pregunta sale de manera natural de tus labios, no de manera convencional, para nada por que tú eres Joel Wright, y no eres convencional, así que aprovechas las palabras de ella para hacer tu no declaración.

-"Tu puedes ser mi catadora, sospecho que te gustara"-

Dices y sin esperar respuesta envuelves su mano en la tuya

-"Tu crees?"- te dice ella pero no se ha negado al contacto –"Lo pensare"-

Pero tu sabes que no tiene nada que pensar, por que no te ha dicho que si, pero tampoco te ha dicho que no y además sonríe mientras caminan por la calle de la mano, definitivamente Irma Lair es tu chica especial.

**Notas de la autora**

Me salió bastante raro, pero me gusto mucho.

.


	8. Incompleto

**Incompleto**

**Por:** Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de misión insana

**Nota:** Basado en las primeras 6 sagas del comic.

**Personaje:** Eric

**Tema:** Melancolía

**Tema #:** 08

**Palabras: **165

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Veías Open Hill desde la venta de tu habitación, ese era uno de esos días en que no podías evitar querer estar en otro lugar y es que el cielo de la ciudad estaba gris, y la bruma parecía haberse adueñado de todo afuera, así que estas ahí con la frente pegada al frió cristal, preguntándote por enésima vez en el día como estará Hay-lin y que estará haciendo.

Y sientes en el pecho un golpe de melancolía, por que la extrañas, como extrañas también el sol y todas esas cosas que Open Hill no tiene, y te sientes como si te faltara un pedazo de ti, un pedazo de tu alma algo que Open Hill no tiene y que sabes que ningún otro lugar del mundo tiene, por que lo que te tiene melancólico no es el paisaje ni el clima, es el saber que en ningún lugar estarás completo mientras no vuelvas a estar con ella otra vez.

**Notas de la autora**

Por que Eric es amor y me choca que a todos los chicos me los manden lejos.


	9. Algún día

**Algún día**

**  
Por: **Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de misión insana****

Nota: Basado en las primeras 6 sagas del comic.****

Personaje: Tecla****

Tema : Venganza****

Tema #: 04****

Palabras: 177****

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Detestas esa sensación ese sentimiento que ha nacido en ti desde el momento en que esas malditas chiquillas han interferido en tu camino, las detestas con todas tus fuerzas aun que ahora lo que menos tienes son fuerzas, por que ellas malditas chiquillas te han dejado sin fuerzas, te han quitado tu ragnolak, y te han dejado ahí vieja y olvidada.

Y detestas tu imagen en el espejo, el cabello blanco, la piel ajada, la poca fuerza que en esos momentos sientes en tu cuerpo, odias a Carl con intensidad, por haberte abandonado, por haberte dado la espalda pero las odias mas a ellas, lo único que te mantiene en pie y no te permite derrumbarte es la sensación de que algún día podrás vengarte de ellas, no sabes como, no sabes cuando, solo sabes que podrás vengarte y entonces si, no quedara nada de esas chiquillas. Por que tu sabes perfectamente que al enemigo se le tiene que acabar antes de que pueda contraatacar, por supuesto la juventud es justamente el punto débil de esas guardianas.****


	10. Otra oportunidad

**Otra oportunidad**

**  
Por: **Jenny Anderson****

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney, y Televisa. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de misión insana****

Nota: Basado en las primeras 6 sagas del comic.****

Personaje: Carl****

Tema : Compasión****

Tema #: 06****

Palabras: 220

****

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

****

Ya estas harto, harto de sus juegos, de sus manipulación, harto de ser siempre para ella lo ultimo en la lista, estas harto detener que mentir de engañar, pero mas que nada estas harto de observarla viva y radiante, de ver nuevamente su cabello rojo y sus manos tersas, por que esa no es la mujer que amas, esa no es tu Tecla.

Y te compadeces y la compadeces cuando te das cuanta que ella siempre querrá mas, que el poder que tiene no será suficiente para ella, que siempre buscara mas y mas, y sabes que esa búsqueda de poder solo te arrastra con ella a mas y mas problemas a mas y mas ansias de poder, ni siquiera lo piensas cuando tomas aquella piedra, cuando te pones de lado de aquellas chiquillas por que estas harto y con un solo golpe acabas con todo lo que Tecla ama mas que a nada.

Y no importa lo que después suceda, su el hombre se volvió loco o no, lo único que importa es que Tecla es solo Tecla y que tu la quieres, y que esa es una nueva oportunidad para ustedes, para empezar de cero y ser felices, juntos.

Como siempre lo has deseado.****

Notas de la autora

Que me encanta Carl aun que tenga su vena malvada****


End file.
